


Небо после дождя

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: - Я убил их.Савада падает на колени, в грязь, слякоть, такой нелепый в своих джинсах и белой короткой рубашке.





	Небо после дождя

Небо пишется с маленькой тучи, С набежавшей полынной строки, Небо пишется с дальних созвучий И, конечно же, — с лёгкой руки. За границами лет, за полями Небо впишется в солнечный круг… Небо пишется слитно с дождями И раздельно — с ветрами разлук. © Пафф Пифф

— Я убил их.

Савада падает на колени, в грязь, слякоть, такой нелепый в своих джинсах и белой короткой рубашке. Тоже мне, Дон Мафиозной Семьи.

Технически, убил всех в этом доме сам Скуало, но приказ-то отдавал Десятый Вонгола. Супербия не нанимался ему в няньки и психологи, да и убраться отсюда надо поскорее. Но садится на развалившиеся от старости каменюки, протягивает руку — и Савада тут же обхватывает ее, утыкается в рукав плаща, прячет всхлипы.

— Если бы ты не приказал устранить группировку Фернандо, вся его семья, включая женщин и детей, волей Занзаса была бы сейчас под землей и кормила бы червяков.

Скуало терпеть не может говорить так много. Скуало терпеть не может слезы. Он вообще не понимает, зачем Саваде обязательно нужно было тащиться за ним. Без Десятого Дона миссия закончилась бы быстрее. Становится неловко обнимать его рукой, когда с меча на второй еще капает, сливаясь с грязью, чужая кровь. Но Скуало сидит, терпеливо ожидая, когда закончится истерика.

— Хочу напомнить тебе, — молчание бьет по ушам, Савада и не плачет даже. Редко тянет носом сопли, вздрагивает плечами, но не плачет. — Эти уроды грозились передушить твою семью, как мышат. Ладно ты, динамитный засранец, боксер твой. Вы бы еще смогли постоять за себя. А бабы твои, Савада?

Плечи Десятого трясутся, словно ему холодно. Скуало знает этот отходняк. Наблюдал подобное у своих рядовых. И ученичка в себя приводил. Тому, к чести, хватило пары приличных затрещин и окрика. Орать на Дона Вонголы тоже можно. Это его взбодрит, конечно, но едва ли залечит душевные потрясения.

Все-таки нянька и психолог.

Скуало не отнимает руки от лица Савады. Только зажигает пламя на кольце.  
Тучи, и без того царящие над башкой, сталкиваются и грохочут. Клубятся темные облака, ветер вздыбливает полы плаща, волосы и чужие непролитые слезы. Крупные капли, сначала редкие, разливаются мощным ливнем, оплакивая решение Десятого Вонголы вместе с ним.

Савада промок до нитки. Скуало можно выжимать в стиральной машинке, отделяя от слез и собственной стихии.

— Первый и последний раз, Савада Тсунаеши, — обещает ему Скуало, когда ливень заканчивается, а тучи полосует синющее до рези в глазах небо.

Врет, конечно. Сам еще не знает, что вляпался в это синющее небо. Прочно и надолго.


End file.
